onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/First impression
Again doing another quickie (not to be confused with hentai version of the same word). Quickie (blog) in a sense that it does not need a long trail of thoughts. This is how it works. For a certain user, what was the first thought that you have on him/her which made an (current / lasting) impression in yourself. It could be their style of writing, could be their (online or actual) personality, could be their avatar, could be anything - no holds barred. Here's mine as a start (in no particular order) *'MDM '- quick witty sense of humor, always have a joke or two in hand when the situation calls for it *'BLS '- Oda-like (pun on God-like) chapter prediction skills *'Soul '- critical thinker, good attention to details, good thoughts and innovative skills in prediction (final war) *'Neo '- received my first positive compliment in the wikia from this lady, serious but occasionally jokes around, excellent skills in art (you know which blog it is!) *'Rici '- got my sig from him, excellent coding skills, rumors of achieving first 1000 edits within a month's time *'Hungry '- the Troll King; First time meeting him in the chat, I don't know who he was and made a statement worthy of a good a$$-kicking troll from him, a few members in the chat room were panicking and he was like "Now where do I start (trolling)?". But in the end he cut me a chance for being a NKOTB, reminding me to be careful with whom I'm fooling with (a joke, of course). The scene was hilarious, but only a handful users were there to witness it *'Panda '- Always a serious girl yet possesses a higher sense of humor which I usually fail to catch on *'Nada '- heard of rumors of the Meme King but have yet seen in action *'PX '- serious user who rarely seen joking (excluding the -what? catch phrase), really like a PX! *'Evan '- a person who really enjoys contributing to the articles; There was a time when I met him in the chat and he goes "Today is a fun day, lots of article edits (due to databook published, I think)" *'SHB '- owner of the epic Straw Hat sig, so cool! *'Zoro '- owner of the cool sword sig *'Tucky '- a lively fellow who is always ready to help and teach *'GH '- cool avatar *'Jinbe '- the only person known (so far) to be older than me, serious and well respected by many *'Ryu '- the guy who would ask me to stay in the chat only to see him exit immediately after *'Coffee '- argh, still hating the avatar *'Kuro '- remember the feud we had regarding the link in Tucky's Noob blog, it was the start of our friend~rival relationship for the "rookie supernova" title (though I never able to make a name in the article edits section). Coincidentally I was the 1st on the list and he was 7th, kinda like the Zoro ~ Sanji rivalry over the who arrived SA first numbering, but never used that pun *'Murray '- the drunkard commentor (EYO), one simple comment sparks a respectable response... *'Yata '- the admin person who welcomed me into the wikia *'DP '- the only admin person who is active over the blogs and chat aspect of the wikia I believe each of us have our own way of remembering the others, a user could have a very different impression between mine and yours. So if you are willing, please do share what was the impression that you have for other members. p.s. Please let it be known that I do NOT accept sarcastic negative impressions that you may have for someone, this is to avoid a flame war from igniting. Apart from this, all should be ok. Looking forward to a good chapter of OP tonight (my time)! Whee.... Category:Blog posts